Elección
by Nightspyder
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Teresa hubiese llegado al paraíso con todos los demás?¿Qué pasaría con Thomas y Brenda?


**Maze Runner es propiedad del escritor James Dashner.**

* * *

El laberinto, lleno de numerosas trampas y terribles creaturas llamadas penitentes. El Desierto, los restos de la gran catástrofe que azotó al planeta, un ambiente devastado albergando a las víctimas de una terrible enfermedad, los Cranks. Los cuarteles de CRUEL, la organización con el fin de encontrar, sin importar los medios, una cura para la Llamarada, el horrible virus que fue liberado a propósito con tal de controlar el exceso de población luego del gran desastre.

Estos fueron los obstáculos que Thomas y sus amigos tuvieron que pasar para finalmente llegar a dónde están. El paraíso, así lo llamaban. Un lugar en el que no había tierra desértica, ni terribles monstruos de laboratorio, ni enfermedad que alcanzara a los habitantes. Un lugar con verdes colinas, bosques y ríos, con grandes montañas a lo lejos. Una gran vista del océano que lo separaba del resto del mundo. Un santuario en el que los Inmunes, la última esperanza de la humanidad, podrían permanecer y vivir para así algún día volver repoblar la tierra con sus genes inmunes a la Llamarada.

Hace varias semanas que Thomas, Minho, Gally, Brenda, Jorge, Teresa, Sartén y todas las demás personas que rescataron de CRUEL habían atravesado la trans-plana que los llevó a su nuevo hogar. Desde entonces, la vida para todos ha sido el dedicarse en buscar comida, construir nuevas casas, explorar los terrenos, básicamente, sobrevivir.

Thomas se encontraba terminando de arreglar una de las cabañas improvisadas junto con Brenda. Desde que habían llegado al paraíso, él y ella se habían vuelto muy cercanos, Brenda era la persona con la que más tiempo pasaba, ya sea para realizar los trabajos o solo para pasar el tiempo. Thomas se sentía muy a gusto con ella. La primera vez que habían escapado de CRUEL, él le había hablado sobre su mamá y lo mal que se sentía, y Brenda le dijo que siempre pensara en lo feliz que estaría de que él estuviera vivo y sano. Ese momento que habían compartido fue lo que le dio valor para contarle a la chica sobre lo que había pasado con Newt. Thomas le suplicó que no le contara a nadie, sobre todo a Minho. Brenda fue muy comprensiva sobre lo que sucedió y prometió que no se lo diría a nadie, pero también le dijo a Thomas que algún día él debería decírselo a Minho.

Aunque Brenda disfrutaba de estar tanto tiempo con Thomas no podía ignorar lo que él estaba haciendo. El chico andaba evitando a su antigua amiga, Teresa. A pesar de que Teresa ya no estaba con CRUEL, algunas personas aún no confiaban en ella, Minho más que nadie. Thomas no sabía que pensar sobre Teresa. Aunque no recuperó todos sus recuerdos sabía que él y la chica habían sido cercanos desde pequeños, incluso había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos por ella, pero luego con todo el asunto de CRUEL y las pruebas no sabía cómo ver a Teresa ahora, así que prefirió evitarla.

Pero aunque Thomas no se daba cuenta de cómo afectaba esto a Teresa, Brenda notaba que la chica se sentía dolida porque su amigo simplemente no le hablaba. Tal vez la vieja amiga de Thomas no era de su agrado, pero sabía que el chico no estaba siendo justo. A pesar de todo lo que Teresa había hecho, al final ella luchó contra CRUEL junto con ellos y los ayudó a llegar hasta aquí. Y aunque una parte de Brenda se sentía preocupada por lo que iba a decir, sabía Thomas necesitaba escucharlo.

-Thomas. –Dijo la chica, mirando a su amigo con seriedad, la cual fue notada por él.

-¿Qué sucede, Brenda? –Preguntó Thomas.

-Deberías hablar con ella. –Contestó Brenda, mientras volteaba su mirada hacia una dirección.

Thomas volteó su cabeza hacia la misma dirección y vio a Teresa arreglando una de las cabañas. Un nudo en su garganta apareció al ver a su vieja amiga.

-No creo que sea buena idea. –Dijo el chico, terminando el entrelazado de hojas para el techo que estaban haciendo.

-La has estado ignorando desde que llegamos aquí. –Siguió insistiendo Brenda. –Thomas, no sé cuál sea la historia completa entre ustedes dos. Pero sé… que en algún momento ella fue lo más importante para ti, ¿no? –Dijo la chica, un poco dolida al recordar la vez en la que ella intentó besarlo y él la apartó diciéndole que jamás podría ser Teresa.

Thomas miró hacia abajo un momento, reflexionando.

-Eso creo. Pero… todo el asunto de las pruebas… ella siempre dijo que creía que hacía lo correcto, a pesar de lo despreciable de sus actos. –Dijo el chico.

-Lo sé. –Brenda asintió. –Pero ya escapamos de todo eso. Y ella te ayudó a liberar a los Inmunes y a luchar contra CRUEL, ¿no?

Thomas asintió en respuesta.

-Creo que al menos merece que hables con ella. –Decía la chica, esforzándose por sonreír. –Ve. –Brenda señaló hacia donde estaba Teresa. –Y si te causa problemas, la mato. –Dijo lo último con una sonrisa de burla.

Thomas río un poco por esta broma para luego mirar a Brenda con una sonrisa. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Teresa. La chica estaba terminando acomodar unas cosas cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, volteó y se sorprendió de ver a su antiguo amigo mirándola fijamente.

-Thomas.

-Hola. –Dijo Thomas.

-Hola. –Dijo Teresa, con un poco de timidez.

-Estás… ¿muy ocupada? –Dijo el chico, señalando lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-No. –Contestó Teresa. –Ya terminé.

-¿Tienes un momento para hablar? –Volvió a preguntar Thomas.

Teresa mostró una expresión de sorpresa para luego contestar con una de felicidad.

-Por supuesto, Tom.

Thomas asintió, luego él y Teresa se apartaron un poco del lugar para poder hablar. Brenda mantuvo una mirada discreta sobre ellos mientras hablaron por unos cuantos minutos. No podía escuchar lo que los dos estaban hablando, pero luego de un momento vio que ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. Alcanzó a escuchar a Teresa decir algo mientras sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Tom! –Escuchó Brenda para luego ver a Teresa darle un gran abrazo a Thomas, el cual él devolvió.

Esta acción hizo que Brenda se sintiera bastante incómoda, pero sonrío al ver que los dos parecían haber hecho las paces finalmente. Pero la incomodidad de Brenda se convirtió en dolor cuando Teresa se apartó un momento para luego besar profundamente a Thomas en los labios, y él ni siquiera se apartó.

La sonrisa de Brenda se borró de inmediato de su cara y sintió que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. La chica inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, y empezó a alejarse, primero caminando, luego avanzando rápido, hasta finalmente empezar a trotar mientras su respiración se agitaba más.

Se sentía triste y enojada. Había temido que esto pasara y pasó. Debió haberlo imaginado desde el principio. Teresa era muy importante para Thomas, más importante que ella. No debería estar tan enojada, después de todo ella fue la que lo animó a recuperar a Teresa, si ella es a quien Thomas quiere entonces no tiene derecho a decirle a quien debe querer. Pero aun así Brenda no podía evitar sentirse enojada, porque cuando Thomas necesitó a alguien ella estuvo ahí por él. Ella lo abrazó y lo dejó llorar en su hombro por horas cuando le contó sobre lo que pasó con Newt. Le dolía el ser simplemente dejada de lado.

Brenda se alejó de la vista de todos, quería estar sola en estos momentos. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al borde de un acantilado. Se sentó en el borde y se quedó contemplando la vista del inmenso océano frente a ella por un buen tiempo, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse bajo las olas del horizonte cuando escuchó una voz.

-¡Ahí estás!

Brenda volteó su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Thomas venir hacia ella. El chico le sonrió cuando se detuvo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Brenda, un poco brusco.

Thomas se vio algo sorprendido por la intensidad de su pregunta.

-Te estuve buscando. –Decía el joven. –Jorge dijo que te vio salir hacia algún lado pero no sabía a dónde ibas. –Decía mostrando preocupación.

-Ah. –Contestó Brenda, más calmada. –Bueno, vine aquí. –Volvió su mirada hacia el océano.

A Thomas le pareció muy extraña la actitud de Brenda, hoy se veía muy bien pero ahora parece que algo le pasa. El chico se adelantó y se sentó a su lado en el risco. Brenda sintió unas ganas de decirle que la dejara sola pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de Thomas.

-¿Qué pasa, Brenda? –Preguntó el chico.

-Nada. –Respondió Brenda, bajando la cabeza y respirando hondo. –¿Qué tal todo con Teresa? –Preguntó la chica antes de que su acompañante volviera a hablar.

-Pues… –Empezó a decir Thomas con una leve sonrisa. –Bastante bien. Hablamos mucho, y creo que finalmente podemos dejar atrás el pasado y empezar de nuevo. –Miraba profundamente a Brenda. –Gracias por apoyarme, Brenda.

-De nada. –Miró a Thomas de reojo. –Me alegro de que recuperaras a tu novia.

Thomas lanzó una risa por esto, haciendo que Brenda se molestara aún más con él y apartó su mirada. El chico pensó que ella lo había dicho en broma y por eso se echó a reír, pero al ver la reacción de la chica que tanto lo ha ayudado volvió a hablar.

-Ella no es mi novia. –Dijo con firmeza. –Y no tengo pensado que lo sea.

Brenda volteo su mirada hacia Thomas, quien la veía con seriedad. Esto dejó algo desconcertada a la chica.

-¿Pero qué no te besó? –Ella preguntó, con más intensidad de la que quería.

-Si. –Respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. –Me paralizó un poco por la sorpresa, pero luego la aparté.

-¿La hiciste aún lado? –Decía Brenda, sintiendo nuevas emociones. Thomas asintió. –Pero… creí que ella significaba mucho para ti. –Todo el enojo que Brenda sentía había desaparecido.

-Así es. Pero… –Thomas mostraba una leve sonrisa mientras miraba profundamente a Brenda. –las cosas, ya no son como antes. Y no volverán a serlas.

Con estas palabras y la mirada de Thomas, Brenda se sorprendió de sí misma al sentir un gran alivio. Siguió mirando a Thomas por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Y ella? ¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Creo que le dolió. –Dijo Thomas. –Pero también dijo que lo entendía. Aún seremos amigos. –Le sonrió a Brenda, y ella finalmente pudo sonreír también.

-Eso es bueno. –Contestó la chica, y luego regresó su vista hacia el océano.

Después de unos momentos, Thomas extendió su mano y tomó la mano de Brenda. Ella volteó su mirada hacia su amigo y vio que le extendía su otro brazo mostrando una mirada tierna, preguntándole con ese gesto si quería que la abrazara. Brenda le permitió pasar su brazo por sus hombros y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, mientras Thomas aún sujetaba su mano y empezaba a acariciarla con la otra. Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba la sensación de estar así, nunca se había sentido tan bien como ahora.

Thomas la observaba sin dejar de pensar en lo linda que era. Se permitió contemplarla por unos minutos para luego volver a hablar.

-Gracias Brenda. –La chica abrió sus ojos y levantó su mirada hacia él. –Quiero decir… siempre sabes qué decir. –Brenda lo miró atentamente mientras Thomas buscaba las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía. –Yo… no sé lo que haría sin ti.

Luego de que el chico dijera estas palabras, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Brenda cerró los ojos y besó con fuerzas a Thomas en los labios. Thomas no tardó nada en cerrar también los ojos y devolver el beso. Cuando Brenda rompió el beso miró a Thomas con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es lo más lindo que te he escuchado decirme.

Thomas soltó una pequeña risa para luego volver a unir sus labios con los de ella. Siguieron disfrutando de la sensación de los labios y los brazos del otro por un buen tiempo hasta que soltaron una risa al darse cuenta de la posición en la que habían quedado. Ambos se quedaron mirando como el sol terminaba de ponerse y la noche empezaba a aparecer. Thomas estaba sentado detrás de Brenda mientras ella recargaba su espalda contra su pecho y él la rodeaba con sus brazos. El lado derecho de la cabeza de la chica estaba acomodado contra la mejilla izquierda del chico y los dos viendo los colores que aparecían en la superficie de las olas mientras el firmamento iba desapareciendo y las estrellas iban apareciendo.

-Es un lugar tan hermoso. –Susurró Brenda.

Thomas besó su frente y luego respondió.

-Lo es.

Tal vez no sabían que les deparaba el futuro, pero lo que si sabían, es que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.


End file.
